In the construction of a building, for example, a residential building, it is most common to first construct rough flooring over footers or a foundation. Thereafter, the walls are framed; and the second story rough floor is constructed. The second floor framing is erected; the roof trusses are attached; and exterior sheeting is applied to the entire structure. A roof is installed, and the plumbing pipes and electrical wires are routed. When the electrical and water utilities are terminated through an exterior wall of the building, generally a rough hole is cut in the sheeting which is larger than the electrical box or pipe protruding therethrough. Further, in the case of a water supply pipe, a water valve or faucet will generally be connected to the end of the pipe.
When the exterior finish material, for example, wood siding, is applied over the sheeting, the profile of the water valve does not permit simply drilling a hole in the siding and sliding it over the protruding water pipe. Therefore, the siding must be carefully and skillfully cut with special tools and fitted around the pipe behind the faucet. Further, a caulk or other sealing material is applied between the pipe and the siding to prevent water from flowing back into the house. That process of fitting and sealing the siding around the electrical box or pipe is time consuming, expensive and often results in a less than desirable appearance.